Crossed Paths
by Midnight Run inthe Rain
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have never met each other, yet their sisters, Amelia and Alice are BFFs, Arthur's best friends are twins Matthew and Madeline and his drinking buddies, Gilbert and Mathias are Alfred's gaming buddies. They cross paths almost daily and know of each other, yet avoid one another as if they have the plague. Warning: multiple pairings including fem!characters


**I do not own Hetalia...**

* * *

**Crossed Paths**

**Chapter One: Friends of Friends**

Why anyone would choose to rent a house with their older sibling baffled Alice Kirkland sometimes, despite living with one herself. It made sense at the time. They both went to the same University, it was cheaper, and it settled their poor mother's soul. Plus they knew each other's habits, likes, and dislikes so the awkwardness of becoming accustomed to a new roommate was taken out. Unfortunately, that was the downfall of rooming with your older brother, there was no awkward kindness between new flatmates. Instead, there's yelling from across the apartment over trivial things mostly.

"Alice! Did you take my scone that I was saving for breakfast tomorrow?!

"Well who else?!"

"Just answer the question! A simple yes or-"

"YES!"

Flustered over an even louder reaction, the blond young man scrunched his dark eyebrows together. "Thank you," he whispered as if to balance it out. "Now was that so hard?" Emerald eyes closed as he let out a sigh, but he didn't know whether it was from exhaustion due to a long day at school or at his younger sister's antics. So as retribution, he took some of his sister's favorite cookies from her "hidden" stash to nibble on as he finished grading some papers.

The young man was half way through the first decent paper when his sister appeared in a black pencil skirt with ruffles at the end and a tight fitting, but back exposed, white blouse. Her hair was up in a loose messy bun, make up was done, and her heals gave her location away; she was going clubbing. On a Thursday night.

Despite knowing her exact location, who she'd be with, and how long she'd be out, the words slipped out by habit. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Bloody hell, Arthur. Every damn time... Oi!" Alice swiveled in her heals to glare at him from the mirror and spotted her cookies. "I'm finally twenty-one and can drink in the States. I _need_ to get out for a drink or two and some dancing. You are always invited, but you never come." She snatched away the cookies, "Kiku's coming as well as Mattie and Maddie, why don't you come keep Maddie some company? Francis and Gil are out of town with Antonio."

Arthur was up for a drink, God did he want a drink. This past week had been one from hell with two exams for his graduate courses, supervised the English 101's exam he assists in, answered last minute questions from students who procrastinated on their papers for said class, collected the papers today in the Graduate Assistant Office, as well as translated over 116 pages of Welsh into English and only 25 pages of editing Scottish Gaelic to Irish. If anyone deserved a drink, it would be him; however, he'd rather make a dent in the 50 papers he's been assigned to grade for the large lecture English 101 class rather than rush to complete it on Sunday evening while still recovering from a hangover. Drinking prematurely on a Thursday night would lead to more drinking and "partying" on the weekend. No matter how much his friends and sister would assure him that they'd stop him before he drank too much, Arthur would always come back for more on Saturday. He knew himself too well. It was a pattern; tonight, he'd go drinking and dancing, while waking up with a slight hangover the following morning. Although he'd be able to fully functional by the time he went to his own class, he could still be a little tipsy in the class he assists in. Then Friday and/or Saturday night he would go out again whether in a group of friends again or alone.

No, he was not going to risk it.

"No, I am not going to risk it," he adjusted his reading glasses and tightened his grip on his red pen. "Wait a tick, Matthew and Madeline are twenty. They're not allowed to drink." Confusion was evident in his eyes.

Identical emerald eyes rolled in annoyance, "They'll be our designated drivers. Twenty year olds are allowed in the club as long as they're stamped as the drivers on the back of their hands. They get cheaper nonalcoholic drinks too."

"Hmm, that's new," Arthur's eyes returned to the paper before him. "Well, have a good night. Don't stay out too late, take your key and keep it safe because I'm locking the door at twelve."

"HAHAHAHA! You sound so old Art!" A tall, beautiful, short haired blonde stepped through the front door, petrifying the Kirkland siblings to death.

Arthur was the first to react in anger while his sister steadied her heart and accept her friend for what she was, brash. "Amelia Emily Jones! Do you know how to knock?!"

"Pff! You're so silly too, Arthur; of course I do!" Her heels clicked together drawing attention to her new pink boots and matching leather jacket with a simple white mini skirt. "But what's the point? _Tu casa es mi casa_!"

A groan escaped the man. He could speak Welsh, Scottish Gaelic, Irish, a little bit of German, and enough French to curse out his "dear old friend," but from the limited Spanish he knew from living in the States, he knew that phrase was reversed and said incorrectly. How or why his sister chose that American as her best friend was incomprehensible to him. Then there was Kiku. What could his good friend even see in her, besides her nice rack, was the real question. He never assumed he was that type of guy, but he must like her for some other reason because the two have been dating since they were both 17 and have not gone beyond second base, if they were even there. And they live together!

"So are we ready?" Amelia's sky blue eyes twinkled in anticipation at her best friend and interrupted Arthur's baffled mind. "Do you want some company old man? You haven't met Alfie yet and I bet he'd love to meet the old man I keep talking about! 'Sides, he's not doing anything terribly important apart from meeting his nerdy study group. Let me call him; he probably hasn't even left his dorm yet..."

Regardless of the papers on his lap, the Englishman jumped from his seat to stop the girl from dialing a number. From the little he had gathered from Kiku, Matthew, and Madeline, Alfred F. Jones was just like his older sister. Therefore, knowing one Jones was enough for Arthur. "No! No! It's all right! I'm extremely busy as well and the lad needs his study. I'll just bore him to death."

Amelia cheerful expression turned to that of disappointment and Arthur almost felt guilt for crushing her hopes. Fortunately, it quickly disappeared when a horn blared from outside, warning her that the twins were becoming impatient. After peaking out to see his two best friends, he waved to the four and he was able to get back to work with some added music to ease his mind.

It was around 11:52 when he finished with over a half of the 5-7 page papers and he logged onto his computer to check his email. Occasionally, a few student thought that if they turned in their essays through email instead of handing them in person to him, that they would not have points deducted. Unfortunately, they were sorely mistaken, and repeat offenders did not seem to catch on. As he logged on, he was pleased to find only one email from a student, one from the professor of that class, and one from his father.

The first and the last were sent hours ago, yet required little to no response, however the one from Dr. Johnson drove the poor exhausted man mad. If it wasn't for the sudden message pop-up from the other graduate assistant in the class after his from the same professor, Arthur would have driven off to find his sister and drowned himself in rum.

**_Lukas Bondevik: Did you get Johnson's email?_**

**_Arthur Kirkland: Yes. I am considering checking myself into a mental institute. _**

He angrily clicked way, responding in record time.

**_Lukas Bondevik: Do you think he really does have to attend a funeral?_**

"Pff, I seriously doubt that!"

**_Arthur Kirkland: No. He's probably doing what I want to be doing. Drinking._**

**_Lukas Bondevik: Hm. I wouldn't doubt it._**

**_Arthur Kirkland: What are you planning to do with your class tomorrow?_**

**_Lukas Bondevik: . . ._**

Although neither man was used to messaging online, they had established amongst themselves that the ellipsis representing time spent thinking. They had developed their own messaging short-cuts compared to what they have seen their other friends use, but those two did not converse with anyone else online to learn what other messaging slang they could use.

**_Lukas Bondevik: I was thinking of having them draw or make a collage of death. That's the next topic right?_**

**_Arthur Kirkland: Brainstorming! Brilliant idea! Mind if I use that as well?_**

**_Lukas Bondevik: Go for it. My brother's in your class right? He'll enjoy it._**

**_Arthur Kirkland: Emil? Now that you mention it, he is always doodling in class and he's damn good at it. Is he an Art major?_**

**_Lukas Bondevik: Biology and Art_**

**_Arthur Kirkland: Very interesting. I just finished reading his last paper a few minutes ago and it was flawless. Are you sure you're not doing it for him?_**

**_Lukas Bondevik: No. He's too prideful. _**

Laughter erupted throughout the quiet, empty house.

**_Arthur Kirkland: You're definitely brothers!_**

**_Lukas Bondevik: . . . _**

**_Lukas Bondevik: He's more of a stubborn prideful while I'm... Prideful._**

His laughter died down to that of a chuckle as he read his friend's last message. He didn't know Lukas that well to accurately describe him, but egotistical pride seemed to fit him best. However, he would never admit it to him in fear of losing a good friendship. They had met in the same English class two or three years ago in their undergraduate years. Originally, neither had an interest to get to know each other, but one day, Lukas's partner burst into tears and demanded their professor to switch her partners and Arthur refused to work with his, so the two odd men were paired together. Immediately they hit if off by bonding over their interest in magic and together they wrote a 46 page essay on the subject. Although it did not pertain to either men's major, Arthur Linguistics and Lukas Journalism, they received a perfect grade and began an anomalous friendship.

**_Arthur Kirkland: Sure, we'll go with that._**

They continued chatting for a while longer before they both concurrently decided they had enough of that day and logged off to get ready for bed. The day ahead of them was expected to be grueling, however, a good night's rest should be enough to prepare them.

~**x. 1 .x~**

It was 2:24 a.m. when two dark figures scurried across campus from the library towards their dorms. There were other university students leisurely walking around, however the two young men had not anticipated for the temperature to drop so drastically and were cold rather than creeped out by the poor lighting their campus had to offer. At least, that is what the taller of the two had explained to his roommate. As they trekked through the lit sidewalks to their resident hall, the tall honey-wheat blond clicked away at his cell phone, preparing a final message to his elder sister in case a monster separated itself from the shadows in favor of a light snack.

There was an incessant chatter of what sounded like teeth next to the smaller silver haired bond that could only lead him to conclude that his friend was scared. "You know being on your cell phone makes you an easy target for muggers. You should put that away, Al, unless you're writing your will." A small smirk escaped the generally stoic adolescent.

"I'm not writing my will," he quickly backspaced his message in case the teen snatched it away from him to prove him wrong. "I'm asking my sister if she arrived home safe. She went out drinking with some friends and you know how she can be. 'Sides, you don't have to worry about rapists and muggers, Emil! Your heroic roommate is here! HAHAHAHA! Where did you even hear that?"

The smug smile was replaced as Emil's face reverted to his typical annoyed look. "Lukas. He's always sending me voice mail or text messages with advice as to how to survive my first year here. I don't even understand why he does that if I swear the only reason he's after his master's degree is so he can stay on campus close to me!"

More laughter came from his companion. "Dude, he just loves you and worries about you. I remember how Amelia was always searching for me in our residence halls, dining centers, and library last year. By next year, he'll stop 'cause he's bored, trusts you, or runs out of things to tell you, whichever comes first. Fortunately for me, I think she stopped because she finally found an apartment to share with Kiku and left the hall for her senior year. I'll miss her then... Unless she decides to go for her master's too. Crap! And she might because I know Alice is and those two do everything together. Ugh." Alfred began to drag his feet in dread. "Man, this blows!"

Emil ducked at Alfred's volume. He was sure the young man would wake the campus with his laugh and loud talk. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do to shut him up. The American continued to loudly complain until there was a vibration in his pants that scared the shit out of him and made him release a high pitched scream.

"Ow..."

"Oh, it's just Amelia responding to my text."

**Big sis: salll gooo! So gla dont av amy norming claddes 2morom! X?D**

"What?" Alfred stared at it baffled until his sister's drunken text made sense. "Oh, haha, look at this Em."

"Uh... 'It's all good. So glad I don't have any morning classes tomorrow?'" He tried to decipher the shaky message in Alfred's hand as they walked into the building. Two more messages appeared as they entered the elevator. "B.T.Q? Oh, I think she meant btw, 'by the way... would you...be infested in mowing into an app w? hour cuzins?' Right, right! I get it! 'Interested in moving into an apartment with our cousins?' Oh, another, 'u gay write? Cum,' oh dear god, 'cometothebarwithusnexttime!Ifoundyouabunchofcuteg ayguys!'"

Ding!

The elevator opened, revealing two guys awkwardly standing there. Luckily, no one was on the other side of the doors to hear them.

Alfred retracted his arm quickly and blushed miserably, "Sooo not the way I wanted to tell you!" They were only five weeks into the fall semester and he was finally able to get Emil to talk to him last week once they figured out they had the same English class right after one another.

"It's okay if you're into guys," Emil looked away as he led the way back to their room. A little blush appeared on his cheeks from the embarrassment he felt at being relieved his roommate was gay. "I'm 99.9% sure my brother is too and I don't know what I am, so I won't judge." He didn't think he had a crush on his roommate, but he was really nice to him these past few weeks and wasn't so bad to look at in only boxers, so who knew what he felt? It could just be admiration for all he knew.

They reached their door and the smaller of the two took out his keys to open the room and walk through.

"Really?!" Blue eyes almost sparkling in overwhelming relief looked up at Emil, but the boy's back was still facing him. "I would hug you bro, but that might be a little awkward right now."

Emil shrugged, still not facing him, as he dropped his book bag on his bed. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to hold yourself back around me." With that being said, he shouldn't have felt surprised with big arms suddenly around him, lifting him him in the air, but he was and on instinct, he kicked and squirmed.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're my new best friend along with Kiku!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Put me down! I'm too tired for this!"

Alfred did as he was told, suddenly feeling the same exhaustion that Emil felt. They both had enough of the week with multiple tests, projects, and a killer English paper they turned in that day, minutes before the deadline. One more day to go, then they'd have all the weekend to themselves.

**~x. 1 .x~**

Much like every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Alfred was extremely grateful his English class was not the first thing in the morning like Emil's. Instead of having it with his roommate, he had one of his favorite computer science classes at that time despite not being a morning person. Fortunately, that class warmed up his mind before rushing across campus to make it to the English and foreign language department where his classroom was located. Occasionally, if he was quick enough or his computer science professor let them out early, he'd be able to catch Emil packing his books and papers away with an annoyed/bored (Alfred could never tell the difference between the two) look on his face and startle him. Luckily, the American arrived early to find him still in the classroom, unfortunately, Emil was chatting with his brother, Alfred's English graduate assistant (GA), and an unfamiliar blond.

He took is customary seat near the door and obnoxiously waved at his friend, thus drawing his attention and the two older men as well. Lukas, the tall blond remembered his name, gave him a look, but he figured that was his normal look, however, the one next to him gave him a warm smile before blinking beautiful emerald eyes back towards Lukas and Emil. After they finished their conversation a minute before class was scheduled to begin, the other GA caught Alfred staring at the trio and smiled once more at him before passing him and exciting the classroom that quickly filled up to its 110 students.

Emil quickly followed behind, looking quite content, thus making Alfred forget to ask who that man was and more importantly, how he could get his number.

"Whoa, are you actually smiling?!"

"Shut up," Emil rolled his eyes, dropping the slight upturn of his lip.

"No seriously, what's up?"

"Class was actually enjoyable today since Dr. Johnson isn't even in the state," he readjusted his book bag strap on his shoulder. "I don't think we'll get lucky and have him stuck wherever he is for it to prevent him coming to class on Monday, but I can dream. Well, I'm off before Lukas draws attention to me for still being in his class. I'm going to get breakfast before they close."

A loud stomach growled in jealousy, "No fair, dude! That's cruel! You don't tell a man who hasn't eaten that!"

"See you," a smirk returned the upward lift on his face.

"I hate you!" Alfred pouted as he turned back to focus on the other's brother.

Thus class began with Lukas reintroducing himself as their graduate assistant who normally sits in the back and gave a brief explanation as to what he was doing in the front. He had a mini microphone attached to his lapel because as anyone could guess, even to those who didn't even know him, he wasn't one to raise his voice for any reason. "Today is fairly lax, but you must still remain in class as it will help you prepare for your next writing assignment. The last paper was due yesterday, but you may still hand in for 10% less. Email it to me or drop it off in the GA office on the third floor before five today or receive an even lower score. Now, you'll be receiving a sheet of blank paper for you to draw, scribble, or whatever your creative mind dictates to get your ideas flowing. There are markers up here if you must have color.

"This essay will be more opinionated and/or philosophical compared to the previous one where we had you doing actual research. For this paper, we want you to contemplate death." He smirked, similar to Emil's a few minutes ago, at the sound of various gulps from the students, but returned to his composed facial expression. "We understand that this may be a difficult topic for some of you, so you may choose to write an eulogy, poem, or whatever you deem appropriate and meets the requirements for the paper. If you want to discuss more private things, please see me after class, drop by the office during my office hour, or send me an email. This activity may be a fun little break, but the it can serious to some, so please be respectful. If you want any ideas on how to get started or need some markers, come to the front. This drawing was made by my little brother of our late grandfather."

Lukas held up a beautifully detailed drawing of a sturdy man with thick facial hair.

Alfred chuckled at Lukas's brotherly love and at the possible embarrassment Emil would have felt if he was still in the room. All thoughts of the two brothers vanished once a blank paper was placed on his little desk. His mind immediately went to the darkness of death, but he didn't really see it that way. So he began to doodle a frame on the paper before actually getting the idea of sketching an angel with a sweet smile. He tried to recall how the man looked and put him on paper, but it was futile. The large eyebrows seemed off so he made them smaller and the hair looked too unkempt for the beautiful angel created on his paper. It was nothing close to the caliber of Emil's drawing, but it wasn't bad. The only thing he seemed to be sure of was the green of the angel's eyes. To make his mini masterpiece complete, Alfred needed a marker to highlight those alluring eyes.

* * *

**Yeah... sorry for starting a new one, but this was bugging me during my week of finals and now that I'm out, I'm having trouble going back to my other stories for some reason, but I will continue! No worries. I just stared a new chapter for "Secretary's Diary" if anyone still reads that. **

**Tell me what you think this one? Shall I continue this or go back to my other stories? Thank you for reading! **


End file.
